C'est Juste
by Marie Fieve
Summary: One Shot mid Arcadia !


Titre : One Shot Mid-Arcadia  
Auteur : Mary Fiévé  
Date : 30 Décembre 2010  
Avertissement : PG-15  
Catégorie : RST...

Résumé : Pendant "Arcadia" (saison 6), un détail tout de même...il s'agit d'une Song-Fic basée sur les paroles de Grégoire "Rien à Voir"  
Disclamer : Mulder et Scully ne sont pas à moi, je ne fait que les empreinter pour leur faire faire des bêtises  
Note de l'auteur : Bon, aucun lien avec l'UST de Triangle...on s'en serait douté xD ! Hummmm Mici Marine de m'avoir parler de Mulder dans la douche et Mici de me supporter...encore une fois, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas sombrer face au cas irrécupérable que je suis...

**One-Shot mid-Arcadia**

La porte claqua, il se passa une main sur le visage, las de cette enquête…jouer le jeune marié de banlieue chic irréprochable en tout point n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Bien sûr il appréciait de passer tant de temps avec Scully, cette proximité forcée n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Au contraire, cette situation lui permettait de la découvrir sous un autre jour…plus intimement…il pouvait entrevoir une facette de la jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas réellement…

Il arriva dans la chambre et sans réfléchir d'avantage il entra dans la salle de bain, se débarrassant de son T-shirt qu'il laissa choir sur la moquette de la chambre…Il n'eut pas le temps de relever le regard qu'il heurta Scully…tentant d'empêcher leur chute il la serra contre lui, rétablissant leur équilibre en la bloquant entre lui et le lavabo…

-Mulder…

Il ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux sur elle il découvrit que le seul tissu qui les séparait était une serviette de bain qu'elle avait noué au dessus de sa poitrine…Elle avait détourné le regard, ses mains posées sur ses pectoraux, lui offrant un contre appui à l'étreinte dans laquelle il l'emprisonnait…Les lèvres entre-ouvertes elle fixait son torse, se refusant à rencontrer son regard qu'elle savait de braise… Il s'humecta les lèvres, incapable de bouger, il sentait la poitrine de la jeune femme se gonfler sous l'effet d'une respiration saccadée, il bassa les yeux sur elle, détaillant son cou, ses épaules nues, la naissance de sa poitrine…

_« Ça n'est pas tes mains ni ta bouche, __  
__Ça n'est pas tes seins qui me touchent, __  
__Ça n'est pas le chaud de tes bras, __  
__Ça n'est pas les mots dis tout bas, __  
__Ça n'est pas l'ardeur ni la fièvre, __  
__Ça n'est pas l'odeur de tes lèvres, __  
__Ça n'est pas ta voix, ni tes gestes, __  
__Pas ça non, qui fait que je reste._

_Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça,__  
__Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, __  
__Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, __  
__Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. »__  
_

Il sentit son souffle contre sa peau, hérissant ses poils, faisant naitre un frisson qui le parcourut. Ses doigts se crispèrent d'avantage sur le corps de Scully, tirant sur le tissu, découvrant quelques centimètres de peau blanche en plus. Il la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, fermant lentement les yeux comme si elle formulait une prière silencieuse…partagée entre la gène de le sentir la dévêtir ainsi et le désir que ses mains sur elle faisait naitre dans ses reins…

-Scully…souffla-t-il presque suppliant.

Elle releva son visage vers le sien, capturant son regard voilé. Il sentit son souffle saccadé, brûlant, remonter le long de son cou. Il plongea dans ses yeux…brillants…habités d'une flemme inconnue de lui…Il sentit ses mains frôler sa peau, remontant sur ses épaules, agrippant sa nuque…Il raffermit son étreinte, enfermant sa taille fine de ses bras, collant son bassin à ses hanche. Leurs regards se détachèrent, glissant sur leurs visages, s'arrêtant sur leurs lèvres…les dévorant…Il captura sa bouche…lentement, doucement…elle répondit…puis s'échappa de ses lèvres, traçant un chemin brûlant le long de sa jugulaire. Il sentit l'une de ses jambes remonter contre sa hanche…répondant à son appel il la saisit à la taille, la soulevant avec douceur il la déposa assise sur le lavabo et elle l'enferma entre ses cuisses…Une serviette éponge chuta au sol alors que la main d'un homme faisait claquer la porte de la salle de bain…

_« Ça n'est pas le bonheur de te voir, __  
__Ça n'est pas la fierté de t'avoir, __  
__Ça n'est pas le confort, l'habitude, __  
__Ni même la peur de la solitude, __  
__Ça n'est pas parce que ton épaule me soutient quand la mort me frôle, __  
__Ça n'est pas mon corps dans le tien, __  
__Pas ça, non, qui me retient._

_Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça,__  
__Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, __  
__Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, __  
__Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. »__  
_

Il se réveilla…un poids sur la poitrine…il ouvrit les yeux…c'était elle, endormie, sa tête sur son torse elle était presque à plat ventre. La seule barrière contre le froid sur ses épaules frêles était son bras à lui, qui la maintenait dans une étreinte légère contre son corps. Il resserra son emprise sur elle…elle émit un léger gémissement, passant une main sur son ventre elle encercla sa taille avec douceur et embrassa sa peau avant d'ouvrir les yeux, les fixant sur un point de la pièce…

_« Même si tu changes en soleil mes hivers, __  
__Et en paradis mon univers, __  
__Même si ton âme, je l'adore, __  
__Et qu'elle fait de ma vie de l'or._

_Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça,__  
__Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, __  
__Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, __  
__Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, __  
__Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. »_

Il laissa descendre ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, un frisson la parcourut et elle se blottit d'avantage contre lui…Il embrassa son front, laissant un sourire naitre contre sa peau blanche…

_« C'est juste mon cœur, mon cœur, qui bat, pour toi, comme ça. »_


End file.
